His Freaking Confession
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is not really an alcoholic. It was the only way he see to be able to confess his f*cking feelings for a certain bluenette.


**Hey! I am so sorry for the lame -or if you find it inappropriate- title. I don't know, it's the first thing that came into my mind.**

**but anyway, please review and tell me what's wrong with me. Hehe. Here it is!~**

**i love you all!**

**-❤Hime**

* * *

><p><strong>His fucking confession<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke, age 18, one of the Ninja world's hero-S-class ex missing nin, knows damn well how to hold his liquor. But there are times when he just don't care about being sober. Oh, well. He doesn't really care about a **LOT **of things. But not exactly right now while he's currently drunkenly sitting beside a certain bluenette who he happens to be obsessing about for the past couple of months.

"Oi, Hyuuga."

The woman called spun around only to face a very cold-looking, very heart-dropping, very... Drunk-as-fuck Uchiha. "Oh. Hello-"

"Why the hell won't you fuck me?" And yes, she was rudely cut off by the barely-sober Sasuke. And yes, her face turned into a human tomato at his **unusual **way of talking, especially to her.

"W-Wha-"

"Shut up." she quickly clipped her lips shut to avoid the Uchiha from sending Chidori in her chest, which was very close to his own by the way. "Don't you know how fucking crazy I am about you?"

Now her head feels like it was given lots of air. What is wrong with Uchiha Sasuke?

"Don't you even notice how fucking stupid I am fucking stalking you in every fucking where you go?"

"..."

"Oh, yeah. You are in love with stupid, fucking dobe. He won't fucking turn his head to you. Even I fucking asked myself why he won't fucking see how fucking lucky he has for having your fucking affections."

"But I-"

"No, I'm not finished yet." She was, again, forced to shut up when he put his pointer finger in her lips to silence her. "Hyuuga Hinata, you are so dense. And yet I still can't fucking stop thinking about you. You're plaguing my mind."

"You're drunk.."

"One of the most fucking honest people in the world are those who are fucking drunk."

"But, Uchiha-san-"

"And that! That fucking name you call me! Why does it have to be formal with me? You call people by their fucking names! Why must I be an exception, huh?!"

"W-Well, because I-"

"I'm still not finished." Now he covered her mouth with his hand. "How can you not notice even the slightest gaze I send you? Of all people, why would you not be my fangirl? I didn't even fucking wish to have those, those... Lovesick fools. I only wanted you. I want you so fucking bad, Hinata."

"I... I..."

"How can you be so fucking gorgeous right now?"

Hinata gulped when Sasuke's face leaned in closer, closer, and... Her eyes widened when she realized her first kiss was stolen... By the boy who she was secretly having a badass crush on.

"I wish I could fucking kiss your lips all the damn time."

They way he licked his lips finally snapped Hinata's little bit of self-control. She clung at Sasuke's neck and gave him a full-chaste kiss on the mouth. Now the Uchiha was the one who is lost in his thoughts. He started staring at Hinata, and then opening his mouth only to close it again in failure to attempt to say something.

She giggled and she touched his cheek with one hand and pecked on his lips again.

"I like you too, Sasuke-kun. And yes, I have noticed you stalking me those past few months."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his face was painted a faint red. He was tempted to do the victory dance. But hell no, he wasn't going to humiliate himself in front of the woman he has ever had interest on. "No turning back now, Hyuuga."

He smirked, she giggled. And the two gorgeous people instantly vanished from the bar they were currently having a party on. Who knows Uchiha Sasuke's fucking confession can lead to finally claiming his desired woman? Who knows what will happen in this fucking crazy night?

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's not that good. I wanted to make it longer but i don't know what to write next. XD<strong>

**okay, byeee! :)**


End file.
